A Litle Chat
by Nieryka
Summary: [The ForsakenVampiros do DesertoSlash]Apenas uma conversinha entre Sean e Nick...


Título: A Litle Chat

Autora: Nieryka

Fandom: The Forsaken/Vampiros do Deserto

Slash/Humor/PG-13

Sumário: Apenas uma pequena conversinha entre Sean e Nick.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu escrevi esse pequeno texto faz um tempinho, quando comecei a ficar obcecada com os personagens e não tinha realmente coragem de escrever uma fic mais elaborada. Achei que seria interessante postá-la aqui, eu a acho divertida e uma maneira diferente de saber mais sobre o relacionamento de Sean e Nick...pelo menos na minha imaginação! Espero que se divirtam.

A Litle Chat

- Eu não quis dizer...

- Foda-se, Sean! - Nick gritou, fazendo o outro engolir em seco tamanha era a raiva que parecia emanar dele em ondas. Nick estava mesmo furioso. E tudo porque Sean apenas insinuara que se eles não econtrassem o Vampiro responsável pela maldição de Nick, Sean não se importaria em viver junto dele assim mesmo.

- Vamos lá, Nick, eu só quero dizer que...

- O quê?? Que tudo bem pra VOCÊ se eu virar uma porra de sugador de sangue e um assassino?? Bom saber que pra você não faz diferença, Sean, mas eu lamento dizer que a perspectiva não é tão animadora pra mim, ok!

- Ei! Você quer calar a boca e me deixar falar, pelo amor de Deus? Jesus...Nick, é claro que eu não estou morrendo de felicidade com essa possibilidade, nem acho que você está! O que eu quero dizer é que eu não vou abandonar você ou algo assim caso aconteça! Eu não vou deixar você sozinho nessa, Nick...eu...eu...

- Vai me deixar almoçar você, é isso? Porque é muito provavel que eu não reconheça você ou não me importe com isso se eu me transformar, Sean. E como você acha que eu vou me sentir depois de perceber que eu sequei até a morte a única pessoa que eu já gostei nessa porra de mundo?

- Você pode me transformar também...eu não me importo...

- Diabos!! Ouça o que você está dizendo, Sean!!É isso que você quer? Virar um vampiro? Tomar vidas pra sobreviver, se esconder do sol e toda essa merda??

- Não!! Eu só não quero ficar sem você, droga! É tão difícil de você entender o que eu quero dizer com tudo isso?? Eu amo você, diabos!! Eu não vou deixar nada, nada mesmo me afastar de você!!

- Sean...

- Ah, tanto faz...deixa prá lá...

- Ei, me desculpe, tá legal? Eu não pensei que você...ahn...você sabe...

- Que eu te amasse tanto assim?

- Não...que você fosse tão cafona...

- Vai á mer...

- Ok, ok...prefiro você falando essa baboseira romantica, certo. Jesus, Sean...eu também te amo, mas não quero ferir você, entendeu. De jeito nenhum.

- Então vamos nos preocupar com esse assunto quando chegar a hora, não agora. Nós só vamos nos aborrecer com isso, é inutil.

- Certo, então. Podemos arrumar coisa melhor pra fazer ao invés disso, tenho certeza absoluta.

- Hun? Como o quê?

- Não adianta fazer essa cara de inocente, Sean...não está colando.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Estou falando dessa mãozinha macia na minha coxa, pra começar.

- Eu não tenho uma "mãozinha macia", idiota.

- Sei...até parece que você fazia serviço de pedreiro no seu antigo emprego, né?

- Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha...

- Ok, ok...você tem mãos calejadas e másculas, peito peludo e uma voz de trovão, machão.

- Você está insinuando o que, Nick?

- Que eu gosto de você do jeitinho que você é, Sean...só isso.

- Você está me chamando de afeminado, é isso?? Porque se for isso, Nick, eu juro que vou chutar o seu traseiro daqui até Los Angeles!

- Por que diabos você está tão nervoso, porra? TPM?

- Nick!! Eu estou avisando!!

- Esqueça isso, eu estou brincando. É só que...

- O quê?

- Hunm...você nunca quis...ah...você sabe...nunca tentou...inverter os papéis.

- Como assim?

- Na cama, Sean..é disso que eu estou falando.

- Você quer...?

- NÃO! Claro que não...e não me olhe com essa cara, ok? Eu não estou dizendo merda nenhuma nesse sentido. Mas você não gostou de eu dizer que você é mais delicado, então eu só estou apontando uns motivos pra eu te provocar com isso, fora os óbvios...

- Os óbvios...

- Você É mais delicado, Sean. Fisica e psicológicamente, essas coisas. E nunca se importou em ser sempre o passivo na cama.

- Eu matei os dois vampiros, lembra? Isso é ser delicado pra você?

- Deixa prá lá...

- Desde quando você fica reparando nessas coisas, Nick? Se eu sou sempre passivo, se eu tenho mãos macias e assim por diante? Isso te incomoda?

- Nem um pouco. Na verdade eu gosto de reparar em você, de todas as maneiras possíveis, só isso. Gosto da maneira como as suas mãos me fazem sentir quando estão me acariciando, gosto de ouvir seus gemidos quando agente faz amor e eu entro em você daquela maneira que você tanto gosta...rápido e forte.

- Nick...

- Estou te excitando, baby?

- Filho da puta.

- Eu também te amo, Sean.


End file.
